


Take A Look at (Us) Now

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: Glee “Missing Moments” [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Missing Moments, Reminiscing, newly back together klaine, pre-wedding, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Waking up together on the morning of Brittany and Santana’s wedding proves to be both exhilarating and deeply thought-provoking. Kurt reminisces on the past and future, but mostly lives in the joyful present.Fluff, some angst, and some emotional hurt/comfort. A look into Kurt and Blaine’s relationship right before heading off to Britt and Santana’s wedding.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Glee “Missing Moments” [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1378333
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	Take A Look at (Us) Now

**Author's Note:**

> This klaine is my jaaaaaaaam. Pre-hurt locker klaine? Nope. Stay away. Post-hurt locker klaine? Even when they’re just awkward friends? GIVE IT TO MEEEEEE
> 
> Anyway. I’ve been thinking over this analysis for awhile — it always struck me that season six klaine (post-hurt locker) reminded me of season two klaine, despite being very different and very matured in many different ways. Here’s my basic take on it; there’s definitely more in my brain, but here’s what in Kurt’s right before the wedding :)
> 
> The title is adapted from “Against All Odds” by Phil Collins. Y’all know the song ;)

The insistent alarm pulling Kurt out of sleep at an annoyingly fast rate should be a nuisance, but the minute he opens his eyes, he’s at peace.

He’s not just at peace — he’s soaring, giddy with happiness that hasn’t been dulled in the few days since it’s returned to him. Since _Blaine’s_ returned to him.

Throughout their relationship, Blaine normally awoke well before Kurt, and often before their alarms. But today, he grunts and nuzzles into the pillow, eyes slowly blinking open as Kurt turns off the incessant beeping. Unabashedly, he watches as Blaine’s lips turn up into a soft smile, reaching a hand out to gently stroke Kurt’s arm.

“Good morning, my love.”

“Morning,” Kurt hums, pressing a sweet kiss to Blaine’s mouth. “Sleep well?”

He stretches languidly, the smile never leaving his face. “Mm, yeah. You?”

Kurt reaches up to card his fingers through Blaine’s curly, un-gelled hair. “I slept great, even with your koala-like tendencies.”

“C’mon, that should be old news,” Blaine jokes easily, and Kurt tugs teasingly at his hair in response, earning a surprised gasp that edges into a little keening noise.

“Oh,” Kurt murmurs, raising an eyebrow and repeating his motion, which has Blaine quickly scrambling atop him, pushing away the blankets as he slides down Kurt’s body.

Kurt has to bite the palm of his free hand to keep from crying out loud enough for his parents to hear, just like old times.

******

Dressing in suits for a wedding that’s not theirs is a strange, nearly out-of-body experience that can’t even be remedied by the hours of talking and soul-bearing they had done in the few days prior. Kurt thinks that he and Blaine might’ve talked more deeply and intentionally in the past three days than they have in nearly the past year — and that includes the last few months of their engagement. It’s both immensely sad and terrifying that they got to a place where they just didn’t even try to talk about anything meaningful, especially considering that these few days of an extended emotional reunion have reminded Kurt that he absolutely _adores_ talking to Blaine about _everything_. When did they lose it so terribly that they forgot how to do one of the things they love most?

There was a moment, right after the last fight they would have before the ultimate end, where Kurt had mournfully thought _“what would young Kurt and Blaine think of us now?”_ Communicating only the bare minimum for fear of setting the other off, inevitably yelling at each other over some trivial thing anyway, then using sex as a poor excuse for resolution because it’s the only place where intimacy feels welcome anymore? 

_But look at us now, young Kurt and Blaine._

The wedding’s a selfishly sore spot nonetheless, both Kurt and Blaine admitting that their friends’ happiest day is tinged with a little regret and resentment — a feeling like this should’ve been their day, or at least their near future, if they’d only gotten things right.

 _Screw right_ , Kurt muses as Blaine turns to him with a little ta-da gesture, and Kurt routinely straightens his bow tie like he’s done a million times before. They’re starting to learn the importance of not just simply getting it right, but learning how to safely get it wrong and recover from it; because they’re humans, and they’re going to make mistakes.

Despite the hard-earned wisdom that they’ve learned over the years together, good and bad, Kurt can’t help but feel like he did at sixteen, head-over-heels and swooning for the charming boy who kissed him and eventually told him he loved him.

Since their reunion, the same exuberance of simply belonging to each other again has filled every waking second, even amidst the tears and the broken pieces they carefully picked up together, piece by piece. They fit themselves back together, and Kurt’s never felt more whole.

“Ready to go?” Blaine asks, shouldering his overnight bag. They opted to stay overnight in Indiana and drive home in the morning, both so they can get some rest and so they can have a night actually to themselves.

Burt and Carole have been nothing but gracious the past few days, letting them crash at their place because Blaine couldn’t stand to spend even another second in his old apartment. It’s not like Kurt wanted to stay there either, but he could’ve done it for Blaine. _Probably._

That’s their first order of business when they return to Lima — find a temporary place to stay until they both move back to New York after the holidays (after Kurt’s internship ends and when Blaine’s due to start at NYU if all goes well on that end. Kurt knows it will). 

They did initially talk about living separately — diving back into the waters that hurt them so deeply was an understandable point of concern. That being said, they decided that it wasn’t living together that caused them to spiral downwards — it was their lack of communication in almost every scenario, big or small. Besides, at this point, who knows what Rachel’s doing, and living in New York City is much more conducive for roommates.

Kurt nods, grabbing his bag and leading them out of the house, the morning sun beating down on them despite the chill of an Ohio November. It’s a beautiful day for a road trip, and an even more beautiful day for a wedding.

And it’s the most beautiful day for Kurt to hold Blaine’s hand over the center console, sunglasses on both their faces and grinning, belting out their favorite car singalongs from the past and present.

Kurt’s once again reminded of young Kurt and Blaine. The unabashed joy that radiates from both of them as they sing “Perfect” at the top of their lungs to no one but each other fills Kurt with so much happy energy that he doesn’t know what to do with himself for a few moments after the song ends, so he settles for bringing their still interlocked hands to his lips to kiss the back of Blaine’s.

It’s a classic Blaine move, especially when he would drive, and although Kurt tries to look casual and keep his eyes trained on the road ahead, he catches Blaine’s resounding beam out of his periphery.

He looks fifteen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Season six has been growing on me A LOT during this quarantine, y’all. I definitely don’t hate it as much as I used to... and I think I’m starting to actually like it in some places *gasp*
> 
> anyway whatever it is at least it’s not most of season four haha
> 
> I digress.
> 
> Thank you all for your continued love and support! It means the world to me ❤️ Much love you all of you!
> 
> Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
